


naegami oneshots

by silly_g00se



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oneshot book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_g00se/pseuds/silly_g00se
Summary: i have zero inspiration and all the motivation. hit me with prompts.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	naegami oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> i need inspiration  
> pls help

alright literally please comment ideas and prompts i am starving  
no i won’t do smut cuz,,,,,,, no thanks sjsjjs  
i’m open to dark topics sure  
aight anywyas yall goodbye 😋


End file.
